Quiero Conocertte
by Nenya21
Summary: Dos chicos unidos por el destino, destinados a encontrarse en cualquier universo alternativo a su historia original... cap 5 arriba!
1. Conocer antes de amar

_**No me demandden xD los personajes son de rumiko takahashi no mios xD hago esto sin animo de lucro**_

_Quiero conocerte..._

_Capiitulo 1 Conocer antes de Amar..._

Una famosa disco-bar de la ciudad de nerima , Un hermoso muchacho en la barra, Una joven y bellisima joven bailando al compas de la musica, todos los ojos de la presencia masculina sobre-ella, menos la de aquellos que no podian obviamente por estar amarrados a otra chica. Ranma sentado en la barra observando a la chica que bailaba en un circulo rodeada de muchos espectadores realmente, era hermosa

hermosa, no?- le pregunto derrepente ryoga que llegaba a su lado

si, hermosa, pero muy peligrosa por lo que se- dijo ranma volteandose a ver a ryoga

peligrosa?- porque?- cuestionaba el otro tomandose un ron con cola al seco

peligrosa, porque cualquiera de sus admiradores que se precipite con ella sale malherido, es muy buena en artes marciales.- dijo ranma

ui, no me imaginaba que ella fuese asi, pero bueno no es perfecta para ti? ambos practican el mismo deporte- a?dia ryoga mirando en direccion a otra chica que bailaba

si... para ti tambien en ese caso, pero nose como acercarme a ella, todos los sabados viene pero siempre esta rodeada de chicos!- decia un deseperanzado ranma

claro... que esperabas! que estuviera sola? acercate a ella cuendo se vaya, dile que la quieres conocer...- dijo ryoga parandose

ne?claro y cuando supiese mi maldicion? matte! donde vas?- pregunto ranma

donde esa chica- dijo avergonzado llendose donde una chica casta? con una curiosa espatula cerca de alla que bailaba con una amiga

pff ryoga y tus gustos extra?s- suspiro ranma volteandose a ver a la chica la cual le quitaba la concentracion durante toda la semana, en la cual la veia en el instituto.

Akane era una presiosa chica de 16 a?s que asistia todos los sabados a una disco cerca de su casa, era muy cotizada por lo cual ella habia practicado desde muy peque? artes marciales, su familia ademas poseia un dojo en el cual ella practicaba, asistia al colegio y cursaba 2 medio

Akane era famosa en su institucion por su belleza y su capacidad de defensa, todos sabian que era mejor no correr riesgos, pero los que no sabian, bueno el servicio del doctor de la villa se hacia millonario. El doctor tofu, era el doctor ademas de akane cada vez que ella se lesionaba iba donde el por lo cual este ya sabia como era akane.

Ryoga caminaba por la disco acercandose a las chicas que, para cuando ryoga llego, habian dejadod e bailar y una de ellas, quien tenia el pelo purpura y una muy bonita figura platicaba con un chico de gafas.

Akane cansada se dirigio a la barra donde estaba sentado ranma, este a su vez la vio dirigirse hacia el y se dio vuelta para ordenar algo, muy nervioso ante la repentina presencia femenina.

Akane se sento justo al lado de ranma y el corazon de ranma parecia explotar no sabia si hablar o no con ella.

hola te he visto varias veces por aqui eres del instituo no?- dijo una vocecita de mujer a su lado

Ranma quedo petrificado sabia que era buena pero advertir su presencia en la disco con tanta gente y en el instituto era muy buena artista marcial.

eh? si soy de alli- dijo ranma nervioso

y como te llamas?- pregunto ella

ranma Saotome tu?- pregunto ranma muy colorado

Akane tendo...nee respondeme algo...porque estas como tomate pareces que vas a estallar! -dijo akane solatando una risiita de ni? peque?

ranma muy colorado se avergonzo , pero ese repentino voto de confianza lo desconserto ya que parecia tan indefensa

eetto...yo..yo tengo calor! si si eso es (o.oU) dijo ranma echandose aire energicamente

Pronto llego el pedido de akane y de ranma estuvieron un rato conversando hasta que...

**_Continuaraaa xD_**

**_bueno espero que les haya gustado el 1 capitulo de esta historia xD realmente es inspirada en una cancion pero no es una songfic pues sera mas largo nos vemos en la proxiima!_**

**_"Algunos terminos usados del japones"_**

**_etto: emmm... interseccion de duda_**

**_matte: espera! _**

**_ne?: pregunta el ne es para las chicas el na para los chicos, pero generalmente se usa el ne_**


	2. En el instituto

Wii seguimos con esta historia! los personajes no son mios! son de Rumiko asi que no me demanden ne? xD

_**Quiiero conocertte. Capitulo 2 En el instituto...**_

Akane llega su casa exhausta despues de aver bailado toda la noche y para mas remate, tener que pelear con unos tipos que querian sobrepasarse con ella a la salida de la disco.

A pesar de lo sucedido una vez en casa, llega y se pone a escribir sobre algunos sucesos:

_"querido diario sabras hoy me pasaron varias cosas interesantes en la disco a la que voy... conoci a un chico que va en mi clase y es bastante guapo... pero nose, se comporto extra? hoy cuando decidi hablarle...habre sido muy directa?... nose pero cuando estabamos conversando..._

_Flash back_

_ranma y akane conversando animadamente en la barra... derrepente a una chica que iba pasando se le da vuelta un vaso sobre ranma.  
akane se queda sorprendida porque ve a ranma corriendo lejos de ella._

_Fin flashback_

_y nose que le habra pasado, pero el lunes lo buscare en el instituto..estoy segura de averlo visto en alguna clase._

Y akane cerro el diario para dormir.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma por su parte llego de la disco y tuvo que darse un bañp de agua caliente ya que como ranma penso "una niña un poquitin torpe " le habia derramado un vaso de agua fria encima, luego al irse ya a acostar se puso a pensar sobre lo sucedido...

shimatta! que cobarde soy.. pero no puedo dejar que me vea asi...que vergonzoso mas encima parecia tan entusiasmada conversando.. quiza le gusto-? nooo como va a hacer asi recien me conoce..bueno todo pasara...

Y con estos ensamientos en la mente se durmio...

Ranma no vivia con sus padres, habia alquilado una pequeña casa cerca del instituto para vivir alli comodamente mientra terminaba sus estudios.

Ya el lunes...

Akane iba entrando al instituto observada como siempre por algunos chicos ..( algunos bueno muuuchos xD) como cada mañana que asistia al colegio...

Ranma estaba durmiendo placidamente mientras se oia el calido trino de los pajaron sobre los arboles, cuando el sol molesto para que Ranma se despertase... abriendo lentamente los ojos mirando el techo y luego el despertador botado en el suelo con la hora...

kuso!- dijo ranma mientras se vestia rapidamente- voy a llegar tarde!! sin desayuno...- decia mientras corria ya calles abajo.

Akane estaba sentada absorta en la clase en la que estaban...realmente eso no le complicaba incluso le aburria cuando de repente llego un alumno atrasado ya bastantes minutos interrumpiendo la clase.

-Gomen maestro...siento mucho el atraso- dijo una voz conocida rapidamente akane lo vio..y recordo

-cierto! ranma saotome estaba en mi clase! que tonta como olvidarlo!- dijo derrepente para el asombro de sus amigas que empezaron a cuchichear

-esta bien...ultima vez ranma- dijo el maestro.- entra y sientate rapido.-

-si!- dijo ranma

Mientras ranma se dirigia a sentarse a su puesto noto la presensia de alguien que estaba pendiente de el eos no le molesto en lo absoluto pero al sentarse se dio cuenta de que era observado...por Akane.

"No puede ser ella esta en mi clase como nunca lo note! que baka soy!" - pensaba mientras le llegaba un libro en la cabeza

RANMA!- CONCENTRATEEEE!- le gritaba el profesor.

Ya cuando tocaron el timbre...

Ranma estaba durmiendo en detras de un libro vencido por la aburrida clase y por no haber terminado sus horas de sueño en la mañana cuando...

hey ranma te acuerdas de mi?- dijo una voz femenina

Ranma se fue de espaldas al reconocer la voz y al sentirse despertado...ahi desde el suelo la vio a ella...akane

"tan linda como siempre" -penso sin darse cuenta de su posicion y solo dijo:

aah... hola si que me acuerdo.. - respondio

eh.. ke bueno (xD)- dijo akane- etto.. quieres almorzar juntos hoy?- pregunto mirando hacia el costado

ne???...- [ ranma no kreia... nada (xD)- no dijo ni pio

Bueno si no quieres -dijo akane- nos vemos-dijo alejandose

matte !- grito ranma- akane no he dicho que no quiera!- matte!- decia mientras sus compañeros los observaban

nee ranma! asi que ahora te gusta akane?- le gritaron por ahi

ranma enrojecio por completo y akane no disimulo su enojo cuando...

Continuaraa xD Muy mala dejandolo hay verda? xD pero bueno hay nos vemos en la 3 parte!

**_Arigato por los reviews xD_**

Vivian alejandra: graciias por los comentarios, gomen ( u.u) si el capitulo anterior estuvo corto esque...no me dio para escribir mas! xD espero que este te guste

Helado-chan: xD grax por tu review xD espero que hayas podido saber como subir historiias! sino me agregas y te explico

****

**_Nenya.-_**

****

****


	3. En tu terreno

_**Quiero Conocerte**_

_Bueno aquí estamos con otra entrega de este fanfiction xD sin esperas aquí vamos_

Capitulo 3 _En tu terreno_

Akane sentada en la barra del disco en la cual siempre bailaba los días sábados, en especial este sábado quería salir a distraerse pues había tenido una semana bastante extraña…

_Flash Back_

_Luego de que alguien le grito a ranma que si acaso le gustaba Akane ranma salio corriendo asustado al ver a un gatito entrar a la sala… Akane se extraño por eso pero ranma decidió evitarla toda la semana_

_A Akane eso le parecía muy cobarde pero no entendía porque su miedo y porque la evitaba_

_Fin flash back_

En fin – pensó la bella chica en la barra. No vale la pena pensar en eso- dijo en voz alta a la vez que alguien le cuestionaba-

Pensar en que bella Bailarina de mis sueños?- le decía una desagradable pero conocida voz para Akane

Kuno…que quieres?- dijo no muy sorprendida y algo molesta por la presencia de este individuo en la disco

Divina Akane bailarías conmigo una pieza romántica?- decía Kuno mientras Akane se alejaba sigilosamente de el

Cuando Kuno se dio cuenta de cómo Akane lo ignoraba sintió vergüenza pero aun así siguió molestando a algunas bonitas chicas que se encontraban allí.

Akane avanzaba dentro de la disco con naturalidad como si no viese a los "babosos" que la miraban de una manera nada inocente, cuando iba ya llegando a las mesas de fondo vio a las chicas que la esperaban y que hace mucho tiempo no veía

Akane!!- decía Ukyo cuando la vio al instante

Uff por fin llego – comentaba shampoo un poco celosa por la atención que recibía Akane en este disco

Ui lo siento chicas…me retrase por el estupido de Kuno que también vino –dijo Akane mientras se sentaba

Si lo vimos...pero espero que el no a nosotras siempre es tan desagradable…y pensar que por un idiota asi te conocimos…-comentaba ukyo

Si… después de todo algo le debemos a Kuno - comentaba Akane perdida en esos recuerdos de cuando conoció a aUkyo y Shampoo

_Flash Back_

_Akane en sus primeros días de "carrete" bailando con un chico cuando otro chico arrogante y decidido trato de besarla Akane no reacciono por lo cual Kuno la hubiese besado si no es por Ukyo que le mando un espatulazo y lo mando a volar al otro extremo de nerima_

_Después de darles las gracias Ukyo y Akane se veían cada vez que iban a la disco por lo cual se hicieron amigas y poco después conocieron a shampoo_

_Fin flash back_

Akane…quiero una opinión…decidme que opinas del chico de la barra…se ve guapo no?- le pregunto Ukyo

Cuando Akane voltio para ver al chico que le preguntaba Ukyo se llevo una gran sorpresa

Dinos Akane que opinas se ve que practica ejercicio alo mejor un arte marcial como nosotras –comentaba shampoo

Akane vio a ranma sentado en la barra y sus amigas le preguntaban por el pero no podría decirles que ya lo conocía no era recomendable

Etto…si es bonito –dijo mientras se ponía en una posición que no fuera reconocible para ranma. Mientras rogaba que no la hubiese visto y que no decidiese hablar con ella justo esa noche.

Mm.…- parece que no esta interesada mejor- dijo Ukyo mientras llamaba a ranma y le pedía que se acercase

Akane vio el peligro y se levanto con la excusa del baño cuando al darse vuelta choco con ranma y….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ajajjaja mal de mi parte dejarlo ahí? xD bueno Ja Ne nos vemos en la próxima actualización, gracias por sus rewies_

**_Nenya_**


	4. Cuando te vi

_Wiii llegamos con el CAPII 4! xD no me demanden los personajes no son míos (ojala si fuese un lindo individuo de ojazos azules) xD son de rumiiko_

_[ lalaa pensamientos miios xD_

Capitulo 4

Al Verte

Akane se levanto con la excusa de ir al baño, cuando al darse vuelta choco un descuidado ranma que no la había visto desde la barra

Akane al chocar se fue hacia atrás y ranma la sujeto por la cintura, aun no se había dado cuenta que era ella, solo reacciono naturalmente

Luego de unos minutos así, ranma la soltó al reconocerla y le pidió disculpas e iba a decir algo cuando se vio interrumpido por ella

¡_No! No importa no nos conocemos_ – guiñándole un ojo- _así que tampoco me tomes así_ – dijo y agrego en voz baja- _sígueme la corriente_

Ranma entendió y la ayudo en su pequeño plan

_Si…lo lamento_ – dijo mientras Akane se excusaba y partía al baño mientras le dijo a ranma al pasar casi en un murmullo –_ te espero allá_ – le dijo

Ranma asentía con la cabeza y ella se fue

Mientras que Akane iba al baño Ukyo y shampoo acosaron con preguntas y miradas lujuriosas a ranma quien se ponía cada vez mas colorado, luego de un rato, Ranma se levanto al baño justo cuando shampoo preguntaba por Akane

Ranma se asusto y se detuvo pero Ukyo dijo :_ No importa ya vendrá_ – ranma siguió su camino y se situó afuera de la puerta del baño de chicas de donde una mamo lo agarro de la camisa y lo jalo hacia adentro.

Ya adentro

_¡Akane!¿pero que haces? es el baño de chicas_ – dijo ranma asustado

_ah! No te preocupes son baños privados nadie entra cuando están ocupados además ahí mas de uno_ – dijo akane para calmarlo

_ah…- dijo ranma suspirando- ahora decidme que paso ahí afuera_ – pregunto apoyandose en la pared

_OK… mira ranma ellas dos son Ukyo y shampoo y son mis amigas de salidas desde hace un tiempo, nos conocimos por casualidad, y ellas no deben saber que te conozco porque si saben que te conozco moriré por sus preguntas y no quiero que eso pase además querrán saber si hay algo entre nosotros y no me dejaran tranquila hasta que oigan lo que quieren oír_ – dijo Akane muy rápido y hablando muy cortada

_Entre nosotros?-_ dijo ranma –_ uhm… eso es un problema… ¿Qué hago entonces?_

_Solo finge no conocerme delant…_- Akane no pudo seguir hablando.

De repente sintió una fuerte presión en sus labios y luego de unos segundos comprendió que ranma la estaba besando

_Perdón…-_ dijo despues un acalorado ranma- _solo… no pude fingir no conocerte… es mas… lo que quiero es exactamente lo contrario concerté saber que piensas etc.…-_ dijo muy colorado ya a estas alturas [ _Y quien no lo estaría? Imagínense a ranma y Akane encerrados en un baño echen a volar su imaginación xD_

Akane no reaccionaba cuando…

XD

_**wii otro final inconcluso! Luego se viene la próxima parte! xD ódienme hasta entonces!**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Nenya**_


	5. Tu aqui?

_Los personajes no son mios! son de la fabulosa Rumiiko Takahashi! asi que no me demanden..( aunqe iio se que varias kisieramos a cierto individuo de ojos azules para nosotras xD)_

_Capitulo 5_

_Tu aqui?_

_**Flash Back**_

_De repente sintió una fuerte presión en sus labios y luego de unos segundos comprendió que ranma la estaba besando_

_Perdón…- dijo despues un acalorado ranma- solo… no pude fingir no conocerte… es mas… lo que quiero es exactamente lo contrario concerté saber que piensas etc.…- dijo muy colorado ya a estas alturas [ Y quien no lo estaría? Imagínense a ranma y Akane encerrados en un baño echen a volar su imaginación xD_

_Akane no reaccionaba cuando…_

_**Fin flash Back**_

Ranma y akane aun estaban en el baño encerrados luego de que el muchcacho besara a la chica, ya que esta ultima no reaccionaba ranma se movio y en ese momento tocaron al baño

_Toc Toc...perdon akane estas ahi?-_ era Ukyo

Akane reacciono y dijo- _Es Ukyo!-_ mirando hacia todos lados buscando donde esconder a ranma

Ranma tambien se asusto pero se dio cuenta que habia una ventana arriba de un salto agilmente salio por la ventana.

Akane se sorprendio pero le contesto rapidamente a Ukyo abriendo la puerta, ya hablaria con el chico mas adelante.

_Ukyo... que paso?_ - dijo muy nerviosa

_Akane! pensamos que te estabas muriendo tanto tiempo aqui!_ - dijo mirandola inquisidoramente- _paso algo?_ - pregunto finalmente

_Eh... a mi nada nada!-_ dijo akane moviendo rapidamente las manos saliendo del baño y dirigiendose a la mesa

Las dos chicas iban caminando tranquilamente del baño a la mesa donde estaba shampoo esperandolas con ranma ya alli, al ver a ranma akane se tranquilizo y simulo normalidad perfectamente preguntandole a Ukyo.

_¿Y?-_ dijo Akane

_¿y que Akane?-_ dijo una Ukyo confundida

¿_Y ya decidieron cual de las dos, si tu o Shampoo, se va a insinuar a el? porque ami me parece que Shampoo sola con el es una desventaja-_ dijo Akane preguntando muy preciso para que Ukyo se preocupara

Ukyo se dio cuenta de la situacion que le explikaba Akane y se apresuro por llegar a la mesa y sacar de un tiron a Shampoo que hablaba animadamente con Ranma

_Ukyo que te pasa!?-_ pregunto alterada Shampoo arreglandose el vestido que llevaba

_Pasa que aun no decidimos quien se queda con el_- dijo Ukyo enfadada

_Ah es eso...-_ dijo pensando- _y que hacemos entonces?_

_Nose..pero mira!_ -dijo Ukyo señalando a Akane y Ranma que conversaban sentados uno al lado del otro muy sonrojados [ bueno lo que se puede notar en una disco

Las dos ardian en celos pero no se acercaron porque querian ver un poco mas la escenita.

**_Mientras Akane y Ranma conversaban..._**

_Akane..-_ decia Ranma sonrojandose- _esto de lo que paso en el baño yo..._

_Ranma no importa...-_ decia ella tambien empezando a sonrojarse- _fue por el momento no te preocupes_- decia sonriendo,_ realmente no sabia porque le decia eso, generalmente le hubiese partido la cara de un golpe.._.- pensaba

_Pero es que no fue por el momento...- yo en realidad_ - Ranma no alcanzo a decir anda mas porque vio a Ukyo y Shampoo a lo lejos observando muy atentas como queriendo saber lo que decian.

_Akane mejor hablamos en otra ocasion tus amigas tambien querran conversar conmigo_ - dijo despues señalando con la vista a sus amigas

_Aah... verdad bueno yo me voy en el colegio hablamos-_ dijo despidiendose y dirigiendose a sus amigas

_Ukyo... Shampoo! me voy.. les dejo el chico luego me cuentan_ - dijo abrazandolas y llendose de la disco bajo la mirada de varios chicos que la seguian hace rato con la vista

Ukyo y Shampo volvieron a la mesa con ranma un poco molestas pero dispuestas a conquistar a ese "_bombon"_

_**Al dia siguiente**_

Ranma despertaba en su cama moviendose muy perezosamente, cuando abrio los ojos recordo la noche anterior y tocandose sus labios susurro:_ Akane..._

Pero inmediatamente fruncio el ceño porque recordo como las chicas habian estado peleando y coqueteandole toda la noche...

_**Flash back**_

_Ukyo y Shampoo volvieron a la mesa con ranma y como aun no habian decidido quein se quedaria con el fue una noche de directas e indirectas_

_Ukyo era muy cariñosa y servisial ofreciendole todo tipo de cosas para comer, pero Shampoo era un poco mas directa y lo miraba muy lujuriosamente insinuandosele cuanta oportunidad tuvo para hacerlo_

_Y asi paso toda la noche hasta las 4 de la mañana hora en que ranma las dejo y se fue a su casa._

_**Fin flash Back**_

Cuando se hubo bañado bajando al comedor noto que habian visitas- _seguramente unos amigos de mis padres_- penso pero al bajar a desayunar ( a las 1 de la tarde xD) vio que las visitas era nada menos que el Sr Tendo y familia, osea sus hijas entre ellas, Akane

Al verlo akane se sobresalto y se sorprendio bastante - _como ? Ranma aca?! que hago? fingo no conocerlo?- _mientras pensaba alguien se encargo de sacarla de sus cavilaciones diciendole

_Akane como estas!_ - era Ranma

_eh?..-_ dijo mirandolo media embobada ya que el chico llevaba solo una toalla alrededor de su cuello y sus tipicos pantalones chinos- _Ah! hola Ranma_

_chicos uiii asi que ya se conocen! que bien!-_ exclamaban los jefes de hogares cuando...

Continuara

xD adoro los finales inconclusos pronto actualizare!  
gracias por leer!  
xD

**_Nenya_**


End file.
